U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,045 to Bertheau, et al., incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference, discloses an exemplary respiratory mask and an associated box or housing. As noted in the Bertheau patent: “As the cruising altitude of passenger and business airplanes increases, it becomes more and more difficult to protect the crew members against a sudden depressurization.” See Bertheau, col. 1, 11.    16–18. Consequently, harnesses for respiratory masks have been developed which may be stored in a box in close proximity to the seat and may be grasped by the user with one hand and donned in a time as short as some seconds. However, if depressurization occurs at a very high altitude, lack of oxygen due to exposure to vacuum during some seconds may be sufficient for causing a delayed temporary loss of consciousness after which it will be too late for the pilot to resume aircraft control.    See id., 11. 37–44.
The Bertheau patent thus describes equipment including a mask harness which, among other features, “lowers the time period following pressurization failure before respiratory oxygen is available to the user.” See id., 11. 59–61. Illustrated in FIG. 1A of the Bertheau patent is an exemplary storage box for the harness. Because of space restrictions in cockpits of many aircraft, often these storage boxes are sized to be only slightly larger than the dimensions of the associated mask (and uninflated harness), thus lacking room for many “full-face” masks combining both oxygen regulators and goggles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,566 to McDonald, et al., also incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference, illustrates one such full-face assembly. The McDonald patent attempts to describe a supposed solution to this issue by utilizing so-called “flexible” lenses and seals so that “the mask may be rolled” for storage in a small(er), boxy container. See McDonald, col. 5, 11. 18–22. Such a container is illustrated, at least generally, in FIG. 3 of the McDonald patent.